Mouth corner spreading devices, also known as cheek retractors or tongur cups, are well known in the art for spreading portions of the lips, which spread the cheeks, for examination and/or treatment by healthcare professionals. Exemplary mouth corner spreading devices include devices that spread a portion or several portions of the upper and lower lips using levers that are biased apart by an assistant, using flanges that cup and spread the lips, using devices that include metal resilient members, and using devices that have two retaining members for spreading two portions of the lips. However, there is still a need for a retractor as described below for the advantages that are associated therewith.